


i thought we were lovers

by bewitchingly



Series: fe:a character studies [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, Gen, Mentioned Characters, brady (fire emblem) - Freeform, inigo (fire emblem) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewitchingly/pseuds/bewitchingly
Summary: study one ; olivia





	

an air of tranquility settles over the buzzing camp as olivia raises her arms and points her toes, soft lavender eyes sliding shut. around her countless soldiers quietly sit on the log benches and instantaneously have their attentions grabbed wholly by the small dancer.

the song begins slowly, some nondescript girl tapping a drum; yet the lithe woman is already stealing control of her audience, hips swiveling lazily and pale arms snaking to her sim waist. she stills, and a male voice begins to sing- her son, with deep blue hair reflecting the bonfire's flames and handsome cheeks stained a rosy hue- and the rich sound of a bow being dragged along violin strings resonates around the clearing- courtesy of maribelle's own eccentric son.

olivia lifts her hands to her neck with elbows bent as her lithe figure sways in time with the faint music. her right toe pivots in the soft dirt as she twists to the side, a nearly inaudible sigh leaving her peach lips. the dancer tosses her hands behind her head and arches her back, tilting her wide hips as the song grows louder and louder, rapidly gains speed, grows incessantly intense until it's all she can feel; around her the onlookers begin to clap in time and the pinkette feels absolutely drunk on the sensation, hips gyrating as she twists and turns and bobs side to side with thoughts of the war far from her mind.

finally, she throws her arms up one last time, arches her back one last time, panting as sweat drips down her face onto the loose dirt below. her audience, friends and strangers, burst into applause as the music dies, a familiar heat returning to olivia's cheeks. reluctantly she slides open her eyes, glancing towards inigo, who is applauding just as forcefully as the others. all at once she hunches over and begins to fiddle with her fingers, stuttering out a soft "thank you" over the roar of her comrades.

this is her talent; this is what she was made to do. she cannot fight like the others, try as she may, stature small and anything but imposing.

yet, despite the insecurities nagging at the back of her head, she faces the crowd and bows with a quiet giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a song by "in love with a ghost" <3
> 
> can you find the ship i hinted at? i might write some individual ficlets like this for them because..... why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
